Malia Tate
Malia Tate, a właściwie Malia Hale jest córką Petera Hale'a. Była uznana za martwą wraz ze swoją matką i młodszą siostrą, ale okazało się, że żyje jako w pełni przekształcony wilkokojot.Jej role odgrywa Shelley Hennig która w czwartym sezonie dołączyła do stałej obsady. Wczesne lata życia Malia uważa się za odpowiedzialną za zabicie swojej matki i siostry. Straciła ona kontrolę nad swoją przemianą podczas pełni, gdy jechała ze swoją matką i siostrą. Uciekła do lasu przekształcona jako wilkokojot. Nie mogła się przemienić spowrotem w człowieka, dlatego została w takim ciele. Przez 8 lat mieszkała w jaskini, w której miała swoje oraz rzeczy siostry. Najważniejsza była dla niej lalka zmarłej młodszej siostry. Jest zła na Scott'a, że przemienił ją z powrotem w człowieka i wtargnął razem z ludźmi do jej domu. Przez to Malia nie jest wstanie zmienić się z powrotem w wilkokojota. Teen Wolf |-|Sezon 3= thumbW'' Anchors,'' po raz pierwszy poznajemy Malie.Wszyscy myślą że śmierć jej matki i siostry to było morderstwo, a jej ciało ktoś zabrał.Stiles i Scott w nocy szukają ciała, i z tego powodu idą nad miejsce wypadku.Słyszą oni w tedy wycie kojota którym jest Malia.W środku wraku samochodu znajdują oni lalkę która należała do siostry Malii.Po chwili kojot ujawnia im się i zaczyna uciekać.Scott biegnie za nim i po chwili stają twarzą w twarz.Kiedy Scott orientuje się że to Malia ta ucieka. thumb|left W'' More Bad Than Good,'' Scott i Stiles znajdują jamę wilkokojota.Znajdują się w niej kurtka Malii i miś.Scott zdaje sobie sprawę że Malia już tam nie wróci ponieważ wtargnęli oni do jej domu.Po chwili widzimy Malie która obserwuje jak ludzie przeszukują jej jamę.Kiedy Kira idzie z plecakami Scotta i Stiles'a zauważa kojota siedzącego na parapecie.Zaczyna on warczeć i biec w jej stronę.Dziewczyna przestraszona ucieka i zamyka się w szatni.Malia jednak rozbija szybę i wskakuje przez nią do szatni.Krąży ona szukając Kiry.Po chwili zjawia się Scott i przewraca szafki na Malie.Lecz ta ucieka.Później widzimy Malię kiedy wchodzi ona na posiadłość swojego ojca.Ten zaczyna do niej strzelać i biec za nią.Stiles i Lydie zdają sobie sprawę że Malii zależy na lalce jej siostry.Malia ucieka przed goniącym ją Scottem.Scott ryczy jak alfa i Malia staje się znowu człowiekiem.Później widzimy jak Szeryf Stilinski przyprowadza Malie do domu.Pan Tate ściska ją mocno. thumbW Echo House, Stiles trafia do szpitala psychiatrycznego.W chodząc po schodach widzi on Malię z daleka.Później Stiles szuka telefonu, a Oliver mówi mu o tym która z osób się za kogo uważa.Po chwili Stiles zauważa ponownie Malię.Do której podchodzi i mówi że to on i Scott wyzwolili ją z ciała wilkokojota.Nie spodziewanie dziewczyna uderza go.Szybko przybiegają lekarze i łapią Stilesa i Malię.Mówią że jeśli dziewczyna zrobi coś takiego jeszcze raz to trafi na oddział zamknięty.Później Malia, Stiles i inni członkowie szpitala rozmawiają o emocjach z Marin Morell.Stiles po chwili wybiega, a Marin za nim.Malia myje się pod prysznicem, kiedy do łazienki wchodzi Stiles.Jest przerażony widokiem dziewczyny, a ta tłumaczy że nie wszedł do damskiej łazienki.Stiles zadaję parę pytań.Po chwili pyta czemu ta go uderzyła, a nie podziękowała za uratowanie życia. "Masz rację, Stiles. Dziękuje. Dziękuje za wtargnięcie do mojego domu. Za zmuszenie mnie do ucieczki. Za zmienienie mnie w człowieka, bym mogła codziennie patrzeć na mojego ojca i zastanawiać się, jak mu wyjaśnić, że moja matka i siostra zginęły, ponieważ prawie je zjadłam podczas pełni. Wielkie dzięki." thumb|leftZawierają oni mowę.Malia pomoże mu się dostać do piwnicy, a Stiles pomoże jej ze Scottem znowu być wilkokojotem.Aby zdobyć klucze dla Stiles'a, Malia doprowadza do bójki jej i Olivera.Nie zauważalnie zabiera je, a kiedy Stiles pomaga jej wstać podaje je mu. Stiles zostaje złapany i zamknięty w izolatce za kradzież kluczy Malia pomaga mu się wydostać.Rozwala ona zamek skupiając się i używając swojej siły.Mówi Stilasowi że można zejść do piwnicy przez oddział zamknięty. Kiedy docierają do piwnicy Malia pyta go czy wie czego szuka, a ten odpowiada że "tego" i wskazuje na drzwi.Stiles mówi, że jeśli dziewczyna wejdzie z nim może zacząć go oceniać.Ta jednak odpowiada że jest wilkokojotem i zabiła swoją rodzinę więc nie będzie go oceniać.Po przeszukaniu pudeł z różnymi papierami Stiles mówi że nic tu nie ma i prosi Malię, aby ta zobaczyła czy linie na jego plecach nadal są.Dziewczyna mówi że prawie zniknęły i przez przypadek dotyka rękoma pleców Stilesa.Stiles prosi, aby ta dała swoje ręce.Ten łapie je i próbuje ogrzać.Po chwili całują się i dochodzi między nimi do stosunku (Tak uważano do puki Dylan O'brien nie powiedział w jednym z thumbwywiadów że pomiędzy nimi nic nie doszło). Później Malia i Stiles odkrywają ciało Nogitsune.Nogitsune opętuje Olivera i karze mu zabić Malię, chyba że Stiles zaśnie i uwolni go.Stiles chcąc ratować Malię uwalnia Nogitsune, a ten po przejęciu jego ciała karze Oliverowi przestać i odchodzi zostawiając Malie samą z nie przytomnym Oliverem.Pod koniec odcinka Malia już prawie wychodzi ze szpitala, lecz zatrzymuje ją Morell która mówi jej że wie o tym że Malia szuka Scott'a.Chcąc jej pomóc Morell mówi jej gdzie go znaleźć.Malia wychodzi ze szpitala. thumb|left W finałowym odcinku The Divine Move, trzeciego sezonu widzimy jak Malia idzie korytarzem z trenerem który zadaje jej pytania.Kiedy zauważa Lydie uśmiecha się do niej, a ta odwzajemnia uśmiech.Później Stiles, Scott i Malia są w domu Scotta który uczy Malię znów być wilkokojotem.Dzięki niemu udało jej się wystawić pazury. |-|Sezon 4= thumbW The Dark Moon, Lydia i stiles jada do Meksyku, aby wykupić Dereka od łowców.Po krótkim czasie okazuje się że Malia, Scott i Kira także są z nimi lecz wtopili się w tłum.Malia i Kira tańczą razem, a po chwili dochodzi do walki.Kiedy ochroniarze są unieszkodliwieni cała trójka idzie do Stilesa i Lydii, lecz para uszykowana przez łowców ma w sobie tojad który unieszkodliwia Malie i jej przyjaciół. Wszyscy zostają zabrani do jakiegoś pomieszczenia.Wszyscy prócz Lydii którą przetrzymują łowcy.Scott próbuje otworzyć drzwi, ale nic z tego.Malia mówi że kiedy tylko drzwi się otworzą uciekają jak najszybciej.Kira pyta co z Lydią, a Malia nie wie o co chodzi.Stiles tłumaczy jej że ludzi się nie zostawia.A Kira zadaje pytanie co zrobiła by Malia jako kojot. *'Kira: '''Zostawiła byś ją na śmierć? *'Malia: 'Jeśli była by słaba i ranna to tak.Gdyby ten sezon nie sprzyjał polowaniom zjadła bym ją.Potem odeszła bym. thumb|left Stiles mówi że to postęp, a Scott mówi że jeszcze nie umarli.I wszyscy zastanawiają się co dzieje się zLydią i Derekiem.Łowcy zaberają Scott'a i Kirę, a Malia i Stiles zostają sami.Stiles pyta Malię czy ta słyszy kogoś Scott'a, Lydie lub Kirę.Ta jedynie odpowiada że nie może się skoncentrować.Chłopak prosi ją, aby oddychała wraz z nim.Po chwili dochodzi do pocałunku.Malia koncentruje się i słyszy że mówią coś o Kate. Malia, Lydia, Stiles i Kira stoją przy samochodzie.Po chwili rozmowy z łowcą Scott wraca do nich.Scott mowi że łowcy dali im przewodnika.Po chwili przyjeżdża motor, a w nim Braeden.Malia pyta kto to, a Lydia odpowiada że jest najemnikiem. thumbPodczas jazdy za Braeden, Malia pyta kim jest Kate Argent, a Kira mówi że także chce wiedzieć.Stiles na to że chciał by się dowiedzieć jedynie jak wydostała się z trumny która była sześć stóp pod ziemią.Nagle Scott uświadamia sobie że nigdy jej tam nie był.Poirytowana Lydia mówi że była ciotką Alison.Kira mówi że jeśli Scott nie chce o tym opowiadać to nie musi, a Malia mówi że chce.Stiles opowiada o Kate, a parę słów dokłada Lydia i Scott.Po chwili uderzają w coś. Braeden mówi Scottowi że muszą tam dotrzeć przed zmierzchem bo inaczej będzie zbyt niebezpiecznie.Stiles karze mu jechać.Malia znajduje coś w kołach.Sądzi że to nie oni w coś uderzyli tylko coś w nich.Wyciąga i pokazuje olbrzymi kieł Stilesowi.Dziewczyna karze pracować Stilesowi szybciej ponieważ wie że coś jest razem z nimi na pustkowiu. thumb|leftStiles i Lydia naprawiają jyppa, a Malia i Kira wypatrują kogoś lub czegoś.Kira pyta Malię czy widzi coś, a ta odpowiada że nic.Kira bierze swoją katane i podświetla nią i światłem pustynie.Po chwili dziewczyny zauważają coś i Malia biegnie walczyć z tym czymś.Kira biegnie za nią, a Stiles tylko krzyczy chcąc biec za nimi.Lydia nei pozwala mu. Malia zostaje zraniona, lecz udaje jej się uciec z Kirą.Później Malia i Stiles kłócą się że Malia zaczęła biec.Stiles mówi że myślał że się odłacza.Malia mówi mu że nigdy by go nie opuściła.Kiedy pada pytanie do Mali co zobaczyła ta odpowiada że nie wie, ale pachniało jak śmierć.Cała czwórka przyjeżdża do Braeden i Scott'a którzy znaleźli Dereka, lecz odmłodzonego. W ''117, Malia znajduje się na lekcji historii.Zaznacza ona flamastrami w książce co zauważa nauczyciel.Zadaje jej pytanie, a ta nie umie odpowiedzieć.Kiedy ojciec Kiry pyta czy ktoś inny wie wszyscy podnoszą ręce prócz Malii, thumb|119pxScotta i Stilesa. Scott przyjeżdża do Petera.Czeka na niego tam już Malia.Miało jej tam nie być, lecz Lydia powiedziała jej że Peter jest niebezpieczny i dlatego przyszła.Wchodzą do środka.Scott przedstawia Malię Peterowi, a gdy ten słyszy jej imię pyta czy ma te piękne oczy po ojcu.Malia odpowiada że ma je po matce.Rozmawiają oni o przemienieniu przez zadrapanie i o Dereku.Peter zdaje sobie sprawę że Kate cofnęła go do wieku w którym jej ufał. Kiedy idą szukać Dereka, Malia łapie zapach lecz nie jego tylko stwora który zaatakował ich wcześniej w Meksyku.Kiedy Malia chce się rzucić do ataku Peter zatrzymuje ją i mówi że najlepszy sposób, aby przetrwać i nie zostać przez nich zabitym, to ucieczka.Po chwili sam ucieka, a Malia i Scott zaraz za nim. Stworzenie goni ich, a po chwili dołącza drugie takie same i dochodzi do walki.Malia, atakuje jedno z nich, a Scott drugiego.Malia zostaje ranna tak samo jak Scott, ale na pomoc przychodzi im Kira, a później Derek. W The Benefactor, Malia znajduje się w pokoju Stilesa.Przyniósł on jej łańcuchy thumb|leftktóre zapnie podczas pełni.Dziewczyna mówi że nie na widzi pełni i dodaje że sprzęt który przyniósł jej Stiles nie wytrzyma długo.Chwilę rozmawiają o Liamie.Stiles zapina na ręce Malii łańcuchy i bransoletę, a wtym samym momencie przychodzi tata Stilesa.Jest zdziwiony tym co jego syn robi i co zapina na ręce Malii.Mówi że nie chce rozumieć, a potem odchodzi. Malia, Stiles, Scott, Kira i Lydia rozmawiają na temat Liam'a.Stiles proponuje, aby go porwali i wytłumaczyli mu wszystko w domku nad jeziorem.Malia zgadza się z tym, lecz Scott protestuje i mówi że nie skrzywdzą go, ani nie porwą go.W końcu ustalają że Kira zwabi go na wymyśloną imprezę do Lydii. Kiedy Kira przychodzi do domku z Liamem wszyscy już tam są łącznie z Malią.Liam jest zdenerwowany, ale wszyscy mu to tłumaczą.Tłumaczą mu także kto kim jest w tym wilkokojota którym jest Malia.Zauważa on łańcuchy leżące na stole i pyta czy to na niego.Malia odpowiada mu że to na nią, a jej oczy zaczynają świecić.Kiedy jest już po wschodzie księżyca Liam zaczyna się zmieniać w wilkołaka, a Malia w wilkokojota.Stiles zaprowadza Malię do piwnicy. Kiedy Scott i Kira pilnują Liam'a.Stiles znajduje się w piwnicy Lydii z Malią.Dziewczyna mówi mu że jeśli chce wyjść to niech idzie, a ten odpowiada że jest bezpieczniej tu na dole.Kiedy Malia zaczyna wariować Stiles pyta ją czy miała kiedyś atak paniki, a ta ze złości odpowiada że ma go w tej chwili.Malia straszy go i mówi że ma ochotę go thumbzabić, a ten odpowiada tylko że nie zostawi jej nigdy.Stiles zaczyna być przestraszony ponieważ bransoleta nie wytrzymuje i pęka. Kiedy jedna bransoleta pęka Malia próbuje rozerwać drugą.Stiles nie chce uciekać ponieważ wie że dziewczyna go nie zrani.Mówi że boi się tego z powodu tego co spotkało jej rodzinę.Odpina drugą bransoletę, a Malia rzuca się na niego.Zaczynają się szarpać, a po chwili przestają ponieważ pełnie się skończyła.Stiles mówi że się udało, a potem przytulają się. Wygląd zewnętrzny Osobowość Wystąpienia Relacje Stiles Stilinski Pan Tate Lydia Martin Peter Hale Derek Hale Ciekawostki *Jest jedynym wilkokojotem w serialu. *Jest córką Petera Hale'a, choć o tym nie wie. *W odcinku Weaponized dowiaduje się że jej prawdziwe nazwisko to Hale. *W odcinku The Benefactor widzimy jej przemianę. Galeria Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episod_13_Anchors_Malia_Tate.png Teen_Wolf_S03E13_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1696.jpg Malia tate 1.png Malia-Tate-in-Teen-Wolf-More-Bad-Than-Good.jpg tumblr_inline_mz32i7iosU1rygikv.jpg Fb17.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_3_More_Bad_Than_Good_Shelley_Hennig_Malia_Tate.png tumblr_n19big3V7V1tpcjv2o6_250.gif tumblr_n7huklJUR61qdhtyho5_250.gif tumblr_mzeha5jXzY1qzg2sjo2_250.gif tumblr_mzeha5jXzY1qzg2sjo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzeha5jXzY1qzg2sjo1_250.gif tumblr_mzeha5jXzY1qzg2sjo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzeha5jXzY1qzg2sjo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0ms35XoTq1qfg6byo3_250.gif Teen_Wolf_Season_3_More_Bad_Than_Good_Tate_Family_and_Sheriff.png tumblr_mzeha5jXzY1qzg2sjo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzeha5jXzY1qzg2sjo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n15mfn5mPL1qixosbo1_250.gif malia-in-eichen-house.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_20_Echo_House_Shelley_Hennig_Malia_Tate.png Teen_Wolf_S03E20_1080P_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0961.jpg tumblr_n1jeoohs4j1r6s7m3o1_250.gif tumblr_n1jeoohs4j1r6s7m3o2_250.gif tumblr_n1jeoohs4j1r6s7m3o3_250.gif Malia-Screencaps-teen-wolf-36880154-1280-718.jpg tumblr_n1jeoohs4j1r6s7m3o5_250.gif tumblr_n1jeoohs4j1r6s7m3o4_250.gif 500px-Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_20_Echo_House_Shelley_Henning_Malia_Tate_Talking_To_Stiles.jpg tumblr_n1rej7jTbZ1t5a6zbo1_250.gif tumblr_n1rej7jTbZ1t5a6zbo2_250.gif tumblr_n1jo5cmp871qgj5ono3_250.gif tumblr_n1k6iu4xn51qfg6byo2_250.gif tumblr_n1jo5cmp871qgj5ono2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1k5tiHfBz1qzg2sjo3_250.gif tumblr_n1k5tiHfBz1qzg2sjo4_250.gif tumblr_n1k5tiHfBz1qzg2sjo1_250.gif tumblr_n1k5tiHfBz1qzg2sjo2_250.gif tumblr_n1k3x28LrJ1qgpaguo3_250.gif Malia-Screencaps-malia-36880235-1280-718.jpg tvrage00148.png tumblr_n1k6iu4xn51qfg6byo8_250.gif tumblr_n1jxx4nUT71qzg2sjo2_250.gif tumblr_n1k6iu4xn51qfg6byo1_250.gif Teen_Wolf_S03E20_1080P_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_2545.jpg Malia-Shelley-Hennig-and-Stiles-Dylan-OBrien-get-close-in-Echo-House-592x320.jpg tumblr_n1jvkxH6ry1qhphz2o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1nbiiBXbp1qacbojo2_250.gif tumblr_n1nbiiBXbp1qacbojo4_250.gif tumblr_n1nbiiBXbp1qacbojo3_250.gif tumblr_n1nbiiBXbp1qacbojo5_250.gif tumblr_n1nbiiBXbp1qacbojo6_250.gif tumblr_n1nbiiBXbp1qacbojo1_250.gif tumblr_n1jqw4Mw6G1qzg2sjo1_250.gif tumblr_n1jqw4Mw6G1qzg2sjo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1jqw4Mw6G1qzg2sjo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1jqw4Mw6G1qzg2sjo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1jqw4Mw6G1qzg2sjo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1jqw4Mw6G1qzg2sjo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1jqw4Mw6G1qzg2sjo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1jqw4Mw6G1qzg2sjo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1pw49nCXe1s18cq2o1_250.gif tumblr_n1pw49nCXe1s18cq2o2_250.gif tumblr_n1pw49nCXe1s18cq2o3_250.gif tumblr_n1pw49nCXe1s18cq2o4_250.gif tumblr_n1kh6hUwWN1qd7fc3o9_250.gif tumblr_n2byhpGUrI1qfg6byo7_250.gif tumblr_n1k3x28LrJ1qgpaguo6_250.gif tumblr_n2zzibpYnO1qzg2sjo2_250.gif tumblr_n2zzibpYnO1qzg2sjo1_250.gif tumblr_n2zzibpYnO1qzg2sjo4_250.gif tumblr_n2zzibpYnO1qzg2sjo3_250.gif Screen-Shot-2014-03-25-at-4.18.16-pm.png tumblr_n2z6qfnLTy1s18cq2o3_250.gif tumblr_n2z6qfnLTy1s18cq2o4_250.gif tumblr_n2z6qfnLTy1s18cq2o5_250.gif tumblr_n2z6qfnLTy1s18cq2o6_250.gif tumblr_n2z6qfnLTy1s18cq2o8_250.gif tumblr_n2z6qfnLTy1s18cq2o1_250.gif tumblr_n2z6qfnLTy1s18cq2o2_250.gif Tumblr n7ogxeYqSc1qfg6byo9 250.gif 640px-Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_401_The_Dark_Moon_Malia_Tate_in_the_Club.png Tumblr n7r247JcTd1qm9mpuo1 250.gif Tumblr n7r247JcTd1qm9mpuo2 250.gif Tumblr n7ob6aotTZ1r2ti0ao1 250.gif Tumblr n7ob6aotTZ1r2ti0ao2 250.gif Tumblr n7ob6aotTZ1r2ti0ao3 250.gif Tumblr n7ob6aotTZ1r2ti0ao4 250.gif Tumblr n7ob6aotTZ1r2ti0ao5 250.gif Tumblr n7ob6aotTZ1r2ti0ao6 250.gif Tumblr n7r8gtehrr1qb3do9o1 250.gif tumblr_n7r8gtehrr1qb3do9o2_250.gif Tumblr n7r8gtehrr1qb3do9o4 250.gif Tumblr n7ogxeYqSc1qfg6byo4 250.gif Tumblr n7nql5u9EK1syku6zo1 250.gif tumblr_n7nql5u9EK1syku6zo2_250.gif tumblr_n7nql5u9EK1syku6zo3_250.gif Tumblr n7no6s0SjD1spiuxqo2 250.gif Tumblr n7no6s0SjD1spiuxqo3 250.gif Tumblr n7no6s0SjD1spiuxqo4 250.gif tumblr_n7no6s0SjD1spiuxqo6_250.gif Tumblr n7oodhxMA11qfg6byo8 250.gif Tumblr n7oodhxMA11qfg6byo2 250.gif Tumblr n7oodhxMA11qfg6byo4 250.gif Tumblr n7oodhxMA11qfg6byo1 250.gif Tumblr n7nr09TaNn1r4r6l9o6 250.gif 12~0.jpg tumblr_n81983v0YQ1sk9wlco1_250.gif tumblr_n80r18gseh1rlf25jo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_n81857qgmu1qzg2sjo8_250.gif tumblr_n81857qgmu1qzg2sjo9_250.gif tumblr_n80r18gseh1rlf25jo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n81857qgmu1qzg2sjo5_250.gif tumblr_n80nomqWcR1t27ahco4_250.gif tumblr_n80nomqWcR1t27ahco5_250.gif tumblr_n81857qgmu1qzg2sjo1_250.gif tumblr_n81857qgmu1qzg2sjo4_250.gif tumblr_n81fyzMTx51qfg6byo1_250.gif tumblr_n81983v0YQ1sk9wlco4_250.gif tumblr_n8175zDK7p1qfg6byo2_250.gif tumblr_n80r18gseh1rlf25jo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n81857qgmu1qzg2sjo2_250.gif tumblr_n80r18gseh1rlf25jo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n80r18gseh1rlf25jo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8djiy2ldj1rlf25jo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8djiy2ldj1rlf25jo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8g8lu5Wuc1qzg2sjo8_250.gif tumblr_n8g94tDY3e1td5lw8o1_500.gif tumblr_n8g94tDY3e1td5lw8o2_500.gif 10527591_610255122415312_3079867403682541045_n.jpg tumblr_n8djiy2ldj1rlf25jo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8g8lu5Wuc1qzg2sjo4_250.gif tumblr_n8g8lu5Wuc1qzg2sjo6_250.gif tumblr_n8djiy2ldj1rlf25jo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8g8lu5Wuc1qzg2sjo2_250.gif tumblr_n8k4biLVI71t7kw50o6_250.gif tumblr_n8g8lu5Wuc1qzg2sjo3_250.gif tumblr_n8kv8iv3pM1qjk8qpo1_500.gif tumblr_n8djiy2ldj1rlf25jo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8djiy2ldj1rlf25jo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8g79qVD7s1sk9wlco1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8g79qVD7s1sk9wlco2_250.gif tumblr_n8g79qVD7s1sk9wlco3_250.gif tumblr_n8du5dOYTI1rsx2q2o2_250.gif Tumblr n8rb9dPkpa1r3ud65o4 250.gif tumblr_n8vlu7JQW51qfg6byo1_250.gif tumblr_n8vlu7JQW51qfg6byo4_250.gif tumblr_n8rb9dPkpa1r3ud65o9_250.gif tumblr_n8vlu7JQW51qfg6byo2_250.gif Tumblr n8rb9dPkpa1r3ud65o2 250.gif tumblr_n8rb9dPkpa1r3ud65o8_250.gif Tumblr n8rtb8HhNb1qzg2sjo5 250.gif Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Wilkokojoty Kategoria:Rodzina Hale Kategoria:Uczniowie Beacon Hills